MyMusic:Just You and Me
by fuafua
Summary: Techno and Dubstep have finally told how they feel about each other but everybody else is oblivious . Plus Scene and Indie have been working late together, is something going on? Rated T for later chapters. Techno/Dubstep, Scene/Indie.
1. Antisocial

**Chapter 1: Anti-social**

Scene had finished watching her 8th time watching Nyan Cat for 1 hour, Intern 2 was busy working, Indie was trying on new scarves, Idol was updating every social networking site she had and Hip Hop was sleeping. Metal suddenly burst thought the doors and everyone jumped 'Guys, you didn't tell me we were meant to bring all the equipment!'

'Sure we did, Metal!' Scene smiled.

'I think we did…' Intern 2 looked up. 'Didn't we give you the letter?' He stood up and gave Metal a letter.

'I never got this.' He sighed 'It's like I don't even exist sometimes.' He walked up to this desk and set up the filming equipment. Indie stepped out of his office and shouted. 'Guys. We are allowed to take the rest of the day off as me and my dad has to help young hipster's charity. You have probably never heard of it.' Everyone cheered and started to pack up for the day. Metal groaned 'You guys. Help me at least.'

Techno woke up to the sound of people talking. 'Dubstep, I'll be right back.' He didn't stir. She stepped out of her office and saw everyone leaving. 'Guys were you all going?' she laughed.

'Day off. I'll be going to my TV show audition now, SEEYA!' Idol walked off and left with a skip in her step. Indie stepped in front of Techno and frowned 'You can't go. I need someone to watch this place. You and Dubstep can help, right?' He walked off before she could even say anything. 'Great.' She muttered. Hip-Hop stood up and gave her a weird look. 'Protect this place like it's yo child.' Dubstep suddenly stood in front of Hip-Hop and gave him a weird look back. 'Fine, I'm gone.' Hip-Hop left. 'GUYS, I'm gonna leave now!' Scene skipped out while singing. Suddenly she came back and screamed 'DON'T FORGET TO LOCK UPP!' And she skipped off.

* * *

It was only twenty minutes before everyone was gone when Techno got the keys and locked up. No party tonight as it was really short notice. 'Jeez, this is going to be a long night.' She walked up to see everyone's desk and sighed. Why could she ever have a day off? Techno sat down on the steps on the office. She thought for a moment and walked into meeting room. She was still in her pajamas and didn't get a chance to change. Techno was too busy with working, she laughed as Indie thought she was working but she was really sleeping. She was still tired but she needed to say awake. She heard the door open and she swung around. 'Dubstep, you scared me.' She laughed, as he sat next to her. 'Why was everyone leaving?' Dubstep smiled. 'I heard, day off. But we have to, like, watch this place.' He frowned. 'Man, we never get a day off.'

'I know right!' She shouted. Techno got some glow sticks out and bent them. 'What should we do now?'

'I dunno. Dance?' He looked at her with a smile. 'Nah that was a stupid idea.' He stood up and stepped out of the office. 'Oh, lemme change.' He smiled and walked down stairs. Techno followed him and started to clean their office. A few moments later Dubstep stepped out with only some trousers on and a t-shirt in his hand. 'Have you seen a clean t-shirt?' Techno blushed as she saw his bare chest and span round. 'D-D-D-Dubstep!' Her face was red and she was breathing hard. Her eyes drifted to him again but she saw him smiling. 'What is it Techno?' He was coming closer and closer until she heard his breathing on the back of her neck. 'Dubstep! Could you like put a t-shirt on?' She blushed harder and she felt his hand link into hers and he swung her around. Her hands were in his hands but she didn't want to let go. He smiled as their eyes met. Their faces were close and he kissed her on the lips. Both of them smiled and laughed. 'Come on, let's party.' He kissed her again and started to dance with her. Techno smiled while they span around.

* * *

The music came to an end but they still just danced. Techno still didn't want to let go of Dubstep's hands but looked up as he took her hands and placed them on his chest. He kissed her forehead but he put his hands around her waist. Suddenly they heard a knocking on the front door. 'Come on, let's open the door.' Techno pulled her self away from Dubstep and when to open the door. She unlocked the front door and opened it. It was a delivery man with a box full of glow sticks. 'Thank you.' She took the box and closed the door. 'Man...' Her face was red and she was slightly shaking. She breathed hard and started to walk towards the office. Dubstep was lying on the sofa and was drinking some soda. 'Hey Techno. You wanna get changed into day clothes?' She smiled and walked into the office. 'I don't wanna.' She joined him on the sofa and cuddled into him. 'This is really gonna be a long night.' He turned around and kissed her forehead. 'You didn't put a t-shirt on.' He laughed. 'I don't wanna.' He grabbed her hands and pulled them around his neck. 'What time is it?' he asked. 'I don't know.' As Techno said this, she took her hands off this neck.

'Boy, you're really anti-social today.'

'I'm not!' Techno frowned. 'Let's go to sleep.'


	2. New Apartment

Dubstep woke up at what we thought was 3am. He yawned and got up. He didn't realise that Techno was still in his arms and fast asleep. He pushed her off and got changed. After he got changed he unlocked the front door and looked in the fridge. Only a few biscuits and an apple. Dubstep ate a few biscuits and heard the front door opening. He walked out and saw Intern 2 tired and yawning. He looked at the clock and saw it was really 7am. 'Morning Dubstep.' He smiled and got to work. Dubstep smiled and waved at Intern 2 before waking up Techno. 'Why are you waking me up so early?!' She half yawned and shouted, 'I wanna sleep….' She drifted off and he couldn't help smile. She was so cute.

He later saw everyone arrive one at a time and Indie came up to him and said 'Did you watch over this building?' Before Dubstep could answer, Indie just carried on. 'I'll speak to Techno.' Dubstep blocked his way and told him to wait. 'I didn't understand that Dubstep but I tell her both of you need to see me.' And he walked off. Techno walked out of their office, all changed and washed, and took Dubstep's hand as they walked into Indie's office. 'You two need some rest. All night you have been doing this, so I hope you rest well.' Indie smiled as they looked full of joy. 'But say you are going to get something for me, I don't want them to get jealous.' They walked out and when to collect their stuff. Metal suddenly tapped Dubstep while they opened the door and asked where they were going. Techno said their excuse and left with large smiles on their faces.

* * *

Techno wondered where they should stay for their rest but Dubstep interrupted with a story about how his parents gave him an apartment for getting the job at MyMusic. Dubstep lead them to a large apartment near the building and opened the door. He lived on the top floor and it was a long trip up the stairs. Once they had finally got to they small door that was the entrance to this apartment Techno was finding it hard to breathe. 'Can we get in now?' Dubstep opened the door and put their stuff down as Techno collapsed on the sofa. Dubstep closed the door and turned on the TV. Nothing was on so he just turned it off.

Techno had fallen asleep as she was super tired but he didn't want to wake her for dinner. It started to rain at around 10ish but he didn't mind. He just laid on his bed wondering why Techno was so tired. When he first came here, he didn't get super tired and fell asleep… His mind wondered to tonight. Why was he thinking of tonight? Nothing special right? He heard a shuffle that made him jump and he span around. 'Sorry did I scare you?' Techno was standing in pink, short, lace night dress with her hair down and looking so shiny. 'Urm, no. You look… amazing.' Dubstep blushed when she smiled and sat down next to him. 'Dubstep, we need to get a good rest for tomorrow!' Techno rolled into his arms. They both smiled and laughed. 'Say Techno, why did you fall asleep? You had enough sleep at MyMusic, right?' Techno frowned. 'I was tired because… I didn't get to sleep late last night. I was wondering about us. Like together.' Dubstep stop looking at the ceiling and stared into her eyes. 'I don't care as long I'm with you.' Techno smiled a huge smile and kissed him on the cheek. Dubstep pulled her closer. 'I love you.' He kissed her. 'I love you too.'

* * *

**(That was Chapter 2! Hm. The next chapter is a bit spicy. It hurt to write. I can't write spicy stuff. Uh.)**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Thank you! I love writing Techstep. :3 ( I even ship the actors. Teeheee!) **


	3. Party Hard

**Chapter 3: Party Hard **

When Techno awoke, she was alone. 'Dubstep?' she shouted 'Dubstep?!' again she shouted. Techno looked around the bedroom. She didn't find anything. 'DUBSTEP?!' She ran out into the lounge. He wasn't there either. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode as she ran back into the bedroom but suddenly she hit someone. 'Techno?! Are you ok?!' Dubstep had just came out of the shower. 'You idiot! You scared me!' Techno kept hitting him but she was relieved to see him at least he wasn't missing or hurt. She ended up resting on his chest as her heart became the normal heart rate. Techno looked up so see fear and worry in his eyes. 'It's ok, Dubstep; I was worried that you disappeared.' She looked down again and closed her eyes. 'Why would I leave you?' Dubstep smiled 'I'm going to get changed.' Techno nodded and went into the kitchen 'Whoa, do you even own any food?' She spun around and checked the cupboards. Only cereal and stuff. 'Dubstep? Are you gonna buy food?' Techno just rested on the counter and waited for him to finish. 'Man, it was sometime since I have been here remember?' Dubstep said behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 'I'll get something on the way to work.' Techno suddenly jumped and ran into the bedroom. 'I totally forgot!' Techno found some legwarmers and neon trousers and tank top. 'Let's go!' said Techno after she finished getting changed and washing, Techno grabbed her bag and took Dubstep's hand in hers and ran.

* * *

They ran though the front doors to see Intern 2 and Hip-Hop talking. 'Good morning everyone!' Techno shouted while putting on her headphones and bending several glow sticks. Dubstep put on his party gear and waved to Intern 2 and Hip-Hop. They stepping into the office and turned on all the lights and turned the music full blast. 'Come on Dubstep! PARTY!' They waved their glow sticks and danced while the full blast music surrounded them in happiness. They ended up dancing till Scene asked them to come to the meeting room.

'We have a very important visitor visiting us today.' Indie drowned 'He is…i…..a…' Techno and Dubstep dozed off while he was talking and woke up while everyone was going. 'Guys, come on! Our visitor will be here soon!' Scene and Intern 2 ran to clean up their desks, Idol was practicing her singing, Hip-Hop was shining his boom box and Indie watched them while wondering what scarf he should wear. 'Oh, will you clean up your office too?' Indie shouted at them. 'Uh, sure!' Techno yawned. Their office was a mess that they had to fix. They slowly forgot to clean as they found new glow sticks just lying around. They heard Indie shout something and everyone moving. Techno and Dubstep stepped out side and saw a man in a suit. 'This is the visitor. An inspector.' Indie pointed at him. Techno and Dubstep giggled. He looked super boring. 'Sorry to say, the inspection will be postponed till we get some papers in, sorry to cause inconvenience.' Scene cheered while everyone else got back to their normal lives.

* * *

It wasn't long till everyone had pack away and left. Techno and Dubstep was getting everything ready for the party they were about to hold. 'WOOOO!'Every cheered as they entered a loud, packed, glowing neon room. Now and then Techno had to ask for people who were causing trouble to leave. After the long and P.L.U.R rave, everybody congratulated Techno and Dubstep for throwing one of the best raves in a long while. 'No problem! Anytime!' Techno beamed 'We might even throw a big rave and invite some of our office pals!' One of the ravers stared at Techno and frowned. 'I don't want that hipster to ruin our fun.' The raver started to shout 'I don't want that gangster to ruin our fun too!' Techno thought for a minute and stared up at the ceiling. She never really had ravers who complained. Strange. 'Urm, yeah, sure.' As the last of the neon ravers left, Techno and Dubstep breathed out and fell onto the sofa. 'Maaan! What an awesome rave!' Dubstep seemed to be on cloud 9, 'We have to do that again, am I right?!' He grinned at her and she grinned back. 'Sure Dubstep, anytime soon would be good!' Techno started to laugh. Suddenly everything went quiet and they stared at each other. 'Techno… Ca-' Dubstep started to say but stopped and sighed. 'What is it?' Techno sat up.

'Nothing. I just…' Dubstep looked up.

'Dubstep, come on you can tell me.' Techno frowned. Dubstep wove this hand through Techno's hair. 'I love you.' He placed his other hand on her leg. 'D-d-d-Dubstep…' Techno blushed but didn't put up a fight. He came closer and closer till their lips were touching. 'I love you too.' Techno smiled. They kissed and Dubstep's hands wrapped around Techno's waist and pulled her closer to him. Techno's kisses were passionate and full of lust. Techno's hands started to unbutton Dubstep's shirt and pulled it off. Dubstep pushed Techno onto her back and held them up with one hand. He pushed them closed as he rested on his elbow than his hand. They were so close, their bodies touching. Dubstep kissed her neck and moved the straps of her tank top. Techno moaned and Dubstep moved his way up from his neck to her lips. He removed her tank top and slowly drifted his hand up Techno's stomach up to her bra. Techno hot breath was on his neck and it excited him. Dubstep looked up to see Techno's face blushing hard and breathing fast. 'Don't worry, I won't hurt you.' Dubstep whispered and kissed her again. Dubstep sat up and put Techno on his lap. Techno whispered between kisses. 'Dubstep, I-i-i-I want you.'

**(hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuunnng -nosebleed-)(This took me ages to write cause it was too spicy. I just can't help my fangirl mind wonder when writing this stuff. I end up imagining it and stop. #fangirlproblems) (Thank you for reading! I might do another MyMusic fanfic. YEAH! Watch the skies, Nancy OUT!)**


	4. Trapped

**(I feel bad for what I'm about to do. Please forgive me. I can't write smut! ;3; I wish I could. I just can't. Swearing in this one! Or has there already been swearing? I can't remember. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 4: Trapped

Suddenly they heard the front door open. 'What the hell?' Techno looked up and then at Dubstep. His face was shocked too. They put their tops back on and ran to close the door. 'Techno! Dubstep!' they heard a high pitched shout. They held their breath. 'There are not here.' A slightly lower tone replied the shout. It was Indie and Scene. 'What are they doing here, Dubstep?!' Dubstep shrugged. 'Come on, follow me.' Techno waved her hand to the door. They tip-toed to the landing. 'Where do you think they are?' Scene skipped into the reception. 'No idea. Come on, in we go.' Indie unlocked his office door and grabbed Scene's hand. 'What are they doing?!' Dubstep whispered. 'I hope nothing inappropriate.' She smiled. Dubstep gave her a blank look and she giggled. 'Did you hear that?!' Scene ran out. 'Shiiiit' Dubstep whispered. They rushed back into their office and hid in a closet that they had for clothes. 'Hmm? Oh! Lemme lock this for Techno and Dubstep! I don't want things stolen!' Scene grabbed the keys in the not far from the closet and started to close the doors. Techno and Dubstep held each other and held their breath, she would of seen them if Indie didn't shout her name as she closed the doors. 'Coming!' Scene locked the doors and skipped away. 'Holy crap.' Techno breathed out. 'That was close.' She slowly gained her breath back. 'Yeah, but we are stuck here and no-one knows we are here.' Dubstep rested his head on the wood. 'Come on let's make the most of this.' Techno smiled. She always was positive about everything. They were little light from the glow sticks and that didn't do much. 'I don't see how this is good.' Dubstep frowned and stared at Techno. He was so close to finally… finally being one with Techno. He sighed. He was such a pervert. 'Jeez, Dubstep can't you see the positive side?' Dubstep shook his head. 'We get to spend the whole night together! We were going to home after this party, right?'

'Yeah, I guess we were. You would go back to your apartment and I would go back to mine.' He forgot that she lived somewhere other than his. He laughed in his own stupidity. 'What is so funny?' Techno looked puzzled. 'Oh, nothing Techno.' He still had a grin on his face. 'No you can tell me!' She started to come closer. He burst into laughter and fell onto the floor. 'Hey! Tell me!' She fell on top of him and started to slap him jokingly. 'Fine!' Techno crossed her arms and turned away. Dubstep sat up and linked his hands around her waist. 'I was just joking around.' He dragged her closer to him and kissed her neck. 'I'm sorry, babe.' Everything suddenly became quiet. 'I didn't mean to say that.' Dubstep let go of her and laughed again. 'Maaan, I suck.'

'What are you talking about? I didn't mind. Call me that anytime, _baby._' She grabbed his hands and linked them around her waist again. She turned around and kissed him. She whispered in his ear. 'Don't worry next time; no-one will interrupt us.' He blushed hard and hugged her. 'Hey, listen, we might be able to hear Indie and Scene.' They both stopped talking and listened hard. Everything was quiet until they heard a bump. They both jumped and giggled. 'What the hell was that? Did they drop something?' Techno whispered. Back to listening. They heard Scene shout something, and then Indie shouting again. More moaning and rustles. 'Fuuck! Could they be going at it?' Dubstep started to laugh 'but Indie would never like Scene!' Techno nodded. 'We need to get out.' Dubstep started to feel around for his mobile. 'We have to have one somewhere.' Dubstep looked at Techno confused. What the hell was she talking about? Techno looked around and stood up suddenly. 'Bingo!' She pulled out a small key hidden in one of the shirt pockets. 'Hold on, this thing locks from the outside. How do we know it will work inside?'Techno laughed. 'Why do you think I put it in here?' He thought about it for a moment and laughed. That was so smart of Techno. But why would she have thought of that? 'How did you know if you were going to get locked in this thing?' Techno was trying to put the key in with little light. 'Raves are crazy. I got pushed in here one time and someone locked me in. I had a spare so I got out and left it in here.' Dubstep remembered that night when Techno was a little cranky after a rave. 'Ohhhhh.' Techno stood up and opened the door. 'Tah daaaah!' She jazz handed. Dubstep smiled and got out. 'Now. To escape with our LIVES.' They pretended to be spies and tip-toe out to the landing. 'Are you ok Agent T?' Dubstep whispered into his hands like a walkie talkie. 'Sure thing Agent D. Let me check if it's clear.' Techno tip-toed to the other side or the office near the piano to see if they were done. 'Hmm. Can't see them.' Techno waved her hands to Dubstep. 'All clear? Cool. Let's get out of here.' Dubstep started to crawl towards the exit when Indie's door opened. 'Indie? Should we do this again sometime?' Dubstep could see Scene smiling at Indie. 'Sure. We could even go to my place to finish it.' He laughed and Techno mimicked throwing up. Dubstep turned his head and smiled. 'Dubstep, Techno what are you doing here?!' Scene's face suddenly popped up in front of them.


	5. Trouble

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

'Hey Scene.' Dubstep smiled at Scene. Scene didn't even look happy. 'What the hell?!' Indie stood over both of them and looked even angrier. 'We called you! Why didn't respond?!' Indie looked _really_ mad.

'We didn't hear you Indie.' Techno got up and tried to act cool.

'TECHNO! DON'T LIE TO ME.' Indie started to shout.

'Hey! Leave her alone!' Dubstep stood up and protected Techno.

'I didn't get that Dubstep, but you can't just lie to me like that!'

He stared at Techno and sighed. 'What did you guys hear?' Scene looked at Indie. 'What?! You can't just ask them!'

Scene folded her arms. 'We heard all of it.' Techno looked down. 'Techno!' Dubstep stared at her. 'Do you want us sacked? Cause I'm sure he will!' Techno mouthed _I'm sorry_. 'I mean I heard it. Dubstep had his headphones on.'

Techno stood in front of Dubstep. 'God. I don't know what to say.' Indie turned around and sighed again. 'I'm sorry but I think you need to be-'

'Indie, wait! You can't fire her! Please! We are like BEST FRIENDS!'

Scene grabbed Techno's hands. 'PLEASE!' Indie rolled his eyes. 'Scene. Come on, if they tell anyone about this. We won't be able to…' Indie looked into Scene's eyes. 'Be together.' Techno started to laugh. Dubstep joined in too.

'You two. Stop it.' Indie started to pick up his bag and walk out. 'Scene come on.' Scene followed him and waved at Techno. Techno waved back as Scene closed the door.

'Oh my God, that was close.' Techno breathed out and hit the floor. 'I never want to see Indie like that again. 'At least you weren't fired!Why did you protect me like that?' He joined her. 'Because, you always protect me.' Techno smiled at Dubstep and placed her head on his shoulder.

'Thanks Techno.' He took her hand and put his head on hers.

**(I'm so sorry this is late and short. SCHOOL IS A NIGHTMARE. Plus I've just not had time to write fanfic. Forgive me. I hope to have more soon, just don't hold your breath. Bless you and I'm sorry it's late.)**


	6. Idol?

**(This takes place after Idol is chosen to run the company.)**

'So Idol is in charge now?' Metal asked as he scoffed at the new plans.

'Yup, the dart did hit her.' Intern 2 sighed 'I hope everything won't be too bad.'

'She will screw things up, just watch.' Metal returned to editing a MyMusic News episode.

'Did you hear about Techno and Dubstep?' Intern 2 watched over Metal's shoulder.

'What, no? What happened?'

'Dubstep must have said something and now Techno is upset.'

'Oh jeez.' Metal stopped for a moment 'But they will be friends again right?'

'I hope so. I couldn't imagine them not together.'

* * *

Techno held her pillow and hugged it tightly. She sighed and turned over. 'I bet I would make a great leader. I can show him.'

'Techno I'm sorry. I thought it was a joke!' Dubstep was lying on the other side of the room but could still hear Techno talking to herself.

'You have a strange sense of humour then.'

'Well, I'm sorry I wanted to make you laugh.'

'Just go away.'

'Can't I have a hug, just to make you feel better?'

'I don't want to hug.'

'Techno, you would always want a hug, no matter what you felt.'

'Go away.'

'Fine, but I'm still sorry.' Dubstep left and shut the door. He sighed and sat on the step. Hip-Hop came over and sat with him. 'You ok dude?'

Dubstep pulled out his notebook and started to write. 'Yeah I'm just a bit angry.'

'Oh Techno eh?'

Dubstep nodded. 'She is being annoying.' He wrote.

'Well, it's your move. Try talking to her.'

'Sure, if she will listen to me.'

* * *

'Techno? Please calm down! He probably didn't mean it!' Scene knocked on Techno's and Dubstep's office door hoping Techno would calm down and come out. 'Techno, you are normally so happy! Please try and put what happened behind you!' Techno suddenly opened the door and hugged Scene.

'I will Scene, thanks!' Techno smiled and let Scene go. Idol appeared behind Scene and grabbed Techno. 'I just need to have a word with her! I'll be one minute!' Scene frowned and waved Techno. Techno waved back and turned to Idol. 'What do you want Idol?' Techno crossed her arms.

'Well, I need your help! You want to prove yourself to Dubstep right? So, I've got a job for you! I want you to come up with some ideas for the new show's team names!'

Techno thought for a moment and nodded. 'I'll try my hardest!' Idol high-fived herself and left Techno alone. _I will prove Dubstep wrong. I can be the leader or at least helping the leader! _

Techno saw Dubstep sitting with Intern 2 and called him over. Dubstep got up and followed Techno to the sofa. 'You seem a lot happier, are you still angry at me?'

'What? No way! You were right. I'm far too nice to run this place!' She giggled.

'Oh, phew! I'm glad everything is back to normal then!'

'Yes, of course!'

'Hey, I heard we need team's names right? Let's be called Team Awesome!' Dubstep smiled

'Yeah! Team Awesome is amazing!' She thought to herself and smiled. 'You are so smart Dubstep!' Techno winked and touched his knee. Dubstep laughed and they high-fived each other. 'Hey, can I quickly get a drink? I'll be quick!' He winked back at her and left.

'Oh take your time.' Techno pulled out her phone and texted Idol the team name and laughed to herself. 'I _can_ run this place.'

* * *

**(Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry, I've had some issues with friends and school and stuff, so I've been super busy! I will try and even get some J-pop up. Yeah, I love holidays! I really like Feisty!Techno! OMFG GUYS. TECHNO AND DUBSTEP ARE IN DIFFERENT TEAMS. THEY CAN'T BREAK UP. NONOONONONO! How did you guys react to the Techno and Dubstep break up? That's me done! Seeya!)**


End file.
